


Natural Harmonics

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Not Canon Compliant, Permanent Injury, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Social Media, Tattoos, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is trying to piece together his life after an accident that he believed took away his dream of being a musician, until the unlikely character of Kuroo Tetsurou comes stumbling into his life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Natural Harmonics

Daichi stood in his kitchen, a warm cup of tea clasped in his hands and pressed carefully against his chest to keep it steady as he stared blankly into his living room. Therapy always made him exhausted but he knew if he took a nap he’d be up all night. He thought about watching a movie or reading a book but quickly dismissed those ideas. He focused on the plain black guitar case leaning innocently against his couch.

Music had always been a driving force in Daichi’s life. His mother had been a famous cellist and his father a sound technician, it was how they met. His younger brother was currently getting his degree in audio engineering and his sister was going into music education, though she had played various percussion pieces the majority of her life. There had always been music in the Sawamura household, it was as if none of them could abide silence.

Daichi had been just like them before the accident.

The apartment was small, it only took Daichi a couple steps until he was in front of the guitar case. Daichi had never played the guitar before and that, his therapist had pointed out, was the point of handing over the old beaten up thing. There were no memories attached to it, good or bad. No expectations that Daichi should be able to play at any level besides novice.

Daichi put down his mug and stretched his fingers, felt the skin pull awkwardly like it had been doing for nearly a year. He would most likely never get full range of motion back and it was something Daichi had forced himself to accept, or at least he thought he did. His therapist had other ideas considering the violin case Daichi kept buried in his closet.

There was no one to judge Daichi as he carefully set the guitar down on his couch, hand trembling due to nerve damage and not actual nerves, though Daichi had plenty of those too. He opened it up and looked at the worn but well cared for acoustic guitar. There was nothing to make it stand out, a cheap find at a local thrift store his therapist had told him. It was so unassuming that it eased something within Daichi, allowing him to settle in front of the couch and place the guitar on his legs, trying to find the most comfortable position.

Daichi strummed the strings, wincing at the sound it produced. He couldn’t help but wonder if his therapist had purposefully put it out of tune and didn’t really put it past her. He could have probably tuned it himself but he searched through a couple videos before pausing on a particular one, watching it play through without really absorbing any of the information.

The man in the video was so different than any of the instructors Daichi had ever had, completely different than any of his classically trained friends or the people his parents knew from the industry. The tattoos were the first blatantly different thing, half hidden by the gray sweater but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing two tattooed forearms. His left arm was completely monochromatic, full of realistic-looking pieces that flowed naturally from one to the other. His right arm was full of color, the ink looked like watercolor to Daichi’s untrained eye. There were even tattoos peaking up above the collar of the sweater, curving onto the man's neck. Two piercings below his bottom lip finished off the look and Daichi was not disappointed that the camera was aimed down, not revealing above the man's lips.

He was a good teacher, nothing like the instructors Daichi had who had always been strict and temperamental, demanding Daichi’s very best. This tattooed man didn’t expect the best, he accepted failures and mishaps, talked about his own struggles while he casually guided the viewer through tuning a guitar. He had a dry sarcasm that made Daichi's lips curled up in a smile and without really meaning to Daichi found himself watching more videos.

Daichi learned several things while watching a handful of videos from the same tattooed man, though not all of them had to do with playing a guitar. His name was Kuroo Tetsurou, he had been making videos for several years, his roommate Bokuto Koutarou made several key appearances, they played in a band together, and he had the sweetest tempered fluffy white, blind dog that loved nothing more than to curl up next to him as he taught his audience various chord progressions.

“How many marshmallows do you think I can fit in my mouth?” Koutarou asked from somewhere off camera, causing Tetsurou to laugh even as his long fingers never stopped playing the simple melody he was teaching his audience. “Hey siri, what’s the world record for marshmallow mouth.”

“Marshmallow mouth.” Tetsurou cackled, the sound a bit ugly as it clashed with the soft tune he was playing on the guitar, yet it was still somehow inviting. Daichi found himself smiling as he looked down at his own fingers on the neck of the guitar, making sure they were positioned correctly.

“Shut up I don’t-”

“Looking for nearby marshland.” Siri’s robotic voice spoke up, making Tetsurou laugh harder.

“No, siri, how many marshmallows is the world record!” Koutarou shouted.

“I have found five places to buy marshmallows near you.” Tetsurou covered his face as Koutarou continued to yell at his phone in the background.

Daichi’s hands ache in a good way once he puts the guitar down to satisfy his grumbling stomach by making ramen. The silence of his apartment no longer seems as daunting when he lets Tetsurou’s videos play on while tossing food into a pot. And if he clicks on the tattooed man's other social media while his food cooks that is no one's business but his own.

There’s plenty of pictures of Emi, the white dog who never seems to be too far from her owner, and Daichi happily uses his old account that he hasn’t posted on since before the accident to flip through the pictures. There’s a lot of pictures of the band Tetsurou talks about and a handful of the man himself. 

There’s a post for an upcoming show at a bar in the city. Daichi clicks on the link as he waits for his food to cool down in his bowl. He buys a couple tickets without really thinking it through. It’s not until the end of the month and he has plenty of time to overthink his impulsive actions but right at that moment all he can think about is the tattooed man with the crooked smile who gave him a small sliver of music back.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2020  
> May 8th, Day One : Sound / Silence


End file.
